Pod City
Pod City was the first spawn in Calas. Along with Madera it had been through many changes. Generation 1 When Jak3th3k1d stop hosting the server he gave the a server map to TheresPeterLam and he started hosting the server. Then the 2 resided in a NPC Village. They picked a house and started making underground rooms for them to sleep in. The town had no name just yet. After the 2 logged off SixOClockBoos joined and began making his own underground room next to There'sPeterLam. MrAwsome came on the server, was the only one on the server who did not have a underground hideout. Instead he took over a house adjacent to the main house and in front of the spawn. After some adventures, Jake and Peter went on looking to move out of Spawn. The building's didnt last for long, Some were destroyed, and some were converted into different houses with minor modifications. The biggest project at the time was a Sandstone building mine that dugged all the way to Bedrock after a few month's work. Generation 2 (A.K.A Before Dean) After Peter Jake and Robert have found thier own areas to build in, Peter made it a skyline village. It remained as spawn. Peter Jake and Robert worked on a railway system, with the addition of a railway station in Spawn. Peter then named Spawn PodCity after he got a new IPod. Robert then had the idea to build a Creeper Farm, a building made out of Glass Stone Netherock and Sandstone. The building blew up 14 times since the creepers have a tendacy to blow up. After try 14 Robert quit the farm. Peter then decided to add a skyline and started making towers.The Creeper Farm ruins were destroyed and the land made into one of the 5 towers. After the towers werent being made anymore there were a total of 4 towers, 1 destroyed making it 5 in total. Peter then had the idea to make an underground city, and began making a walkway where the 2nd tower (The one destroyed once before.) Spawn was tricked out as well. Robert made a Food Court/Kitchen next to the stairs down to the hideout. Peter Jake and Robert also tricked out thier outsides of their house. Jake covered his outsides with Glowstone, Peter with Moss Stone and Robert with different colored Wool and a double door. Generation 3 When Jake added DEANISLEGIT to the server, Peter and Robert gave Dean a tour of Pod City and Dean wanted to build a underground room. The room was totally out of sync with the other rooms. Dean's floor was a Diamond Block- Obsidian pattern. Once the room was finished it was huge. It had many redstone areas. Unfourtantly, Dean destroyed Jake's old room to have a redstone plant to have his redstone wiring done. Along with his redstone room he added a lava booby trap which leaked once due to Dean being stupid while working on it. Dean also made a water elevator leading to his new town Shan To-To. Alongside with Dean's contraptions, Peter Robert and Jake were working hard on The Underground City clearing out space. Jake made the first building, Robert added the roof and Peter worked on expanding the cave. Peter Jake and Robert named the town Freeport. Dean took one of the towers, and added a water elevator and lava roof and many other crap to it. Robert then added 4 giant Red Mushrooms on the top of each corner. Robert griefed it and then AssAdmin came online and removed the griefed tower. When Jake found out about his room being destroyed, he convinced Peter to save a backup of the map and explode PodCity to tick off Dean. Robert went along with the plan since Dean "remodled" the kitchen adding to much "junk" to it such as a Pig Killer Drink dispender etc. After Jake had enough of PodCity being spawn since Dean moved into it, he switched the spawn to a mountain next to Renar, and named it Las Vista. Generation 4 After spawn was moved Peter decided to make Pod City "washed out". He renamed it to Pod Town since it was no longer a city, but it was renamed back to Pod City days after. By "washed out" he meant making the town like a ghost town. He destroyed some areas in buildings such as makinf some Towers lose their windows and some bricks or the Well leak water etc. After Pod City was washed out Dean added his own washing out technquies, though they were unaccepted. After Peter and Robert considered on rebuilding Pod City they did. Peter and Robert re-edited all the "washed out" edits, removed the towers, and began taking down they're underground rooms and making the house where it all began into City Hall. The floors were made to Lapis Lazuli and the rooms were made into Hall offices. Peter's Robert's and Jake's room became the minor offices and Dean's room (because of it's size) became the mayor's office. At the time Pod City has come a long way from it's humble beginings. Generation 5 A new mayor was voted in for Pod City named Donald Famer. Famer started a potato farm similar in size with the Riverside farm up north. Pod City became the potato-growing capital of Calas. However, development of the city did not progress for quite some time. Nearing the end of (didn't do the math of how many terms he do), Famer finally saw competition that will jeopardise his position as mayor. He began redevelopment on the Pod City docks (Now the Calas Riverwalk), a new rail station, began redevelopment of 5 pickaxes (5 axes). That was not enough to please the citizens of Pod City. The new mayor of Pod City, P.K. Lucas as of 2017 is currently continuing the change Famer left in place of trying to modernize the city. As well as growing support of the projects from neighboring cities such as Prexton and Renar, and many businesses that would usually pass up on bringing their businesses to the city. Trivia *Eli (MrAwsome) orignally built a underground tunnel from his npc home and it ended up where Robert had his underground room. *Pod City had the longest history on Calas